User blog:Sadistic Sleuth/Explanation of 1-A Homestuck
Introduction With new material provided with the Homestuck Epilouges and IRL Books, it seems Homestuck gets a solid 1-A '''rating on how Platonic Concepts are introduced. So, without further ado, let's get started. Note: Credit to YuriAkuto for most of this info IRL Books So, if you may have noticed, Homestuck a paper copy books that are out. You may be thinking "But Tod, why would this prove Platonic Concepts if they aren't any different from the Webcomic". Well, thing is, you're right, except for the fact that there are captions at the bottom of what's going on. So, in these captions, we caught these: So not only Platonic Concepts where mentioned, but the Idea of Idealism, something that is important to Platonic Concepts. But wait, there's more! In the Webcomic *Page 5404 ''ROSE: Yes, tha's the POINT! ROSE: Apples are stalartingly difficulf to reproduce. ROSE: We take for granned our ability to take idealized intsances ofeven quie comlicated objects and conshure them from the void. ' ROSE: '''But compalexity implies a heavilly recombinatife nature.. So.. so many things are synesthized from a series of mushh simpler ideas! ' ROSE: To those ennities capable of, of conceshualization and absraction, an apple is as closed to being a noshushnally irredushible object as it gets.... ROSE: Ahem. *Notionally, ROSE: **Irr, ed, ducible. ROSE: Tell me, hoch shot, what ideas would you combide to make and apple? DAVE: uh ROSE: Exaaalley/. ROSE: Thusis why apples are sush indivisible symbols, when it comes to thefield of ideas and their reducshunistHIC!!!!! reductionishtic essence from the perispective of humans in paticular. ' ROSE: Both from a stantpoint of cultrulal and mytholurgical singificence,, and from a pratical one a swell, if you happen to fine yourself acshualy trying to ENGINEEEer one. ROSE: Why do you thing, HIC!!! Why do you think Adam mand Eve were punished for biting in to one?? ROSE: '''They attemped to pentetrate an indivisible unit, uf fundamenetal knowledge. To consume the interior of a thought whish cantot be reduced any further. ' ROSE: This knowleshe was for BIDDEN..! Hic. So humanity was forever bandished to live in sin, and, hass strive ever sinse to redeem isself from the hubrinse of this innallectual foily. ROSE: Hahaha! , Foily. ROSE: *FOLLY. :) ROSE: Or what about, the tale of Isaac Newdon under the tree?? He was BONKED on the head by an apple. ROSE: 'Not reallyan apple though... an atomic idea. An emlemental unit of inspripation itself, id clocked him right on then noggin. ' ROSE: 'And this indivisible notion colliding with hish awareness, much like.. . a high speed partical fired to create a nuculear chain reacation, jarred from the void a more profund unnerstand, HIC, ing of the intrinsic nature of nothiness. Thatis,. Gravivitation. ' ROSE: Of course thess stories are acutually bullshit. They didn't happen in realaity. But thef act that they'rare bullshit makes them more inshresting. ROSE: Men have crefted many stories that are bullshit out of symbols risen from the abyss of coinsciousness withou necesharily knowing whath e fuck they were doing or saying, as they flounered around for some truth. ROSE: Bust in spite of themseleves they would for howefer briefly cross through a ray of light regarless. Becuss of the sbymbols. Dave.. The symbols hol dall the power. '' So here, Rose talks about the Idealism of apples to Dave. *Page 5553 ''uu: I BELIEVE I HAVE CHOSEN THE PERFECT SHAPE FOR YOU. uu: '''IT IS DESCRIBED IN CERTAIN CIRCLES KNOWLEDGEABLE OF THE ARTS. AS. "A CIRCLE". '' Here, Caliborn talks about the "Perfect Circle Idea" *Page 6295 JADE: if you want your powers to reach their full potential youre going to need to become more familiar with the '''fundamental building blocks of ideas and how they translate into more complicated thoughts and forms' JADE: then it becomes a simple matter of using your abilities to snatch those concepts from unreality '' Here, Jade mentions Thoughts and Forms as the building blocks of reality *Epilouges, Meat Timeline, Page 25 DIRK: Rose, '''does time even exist?' 'You already know the answer.' *Next Page ''There’s something about being alone for so long,' it makes time feel like it doesn’t exis't. She knows this almost better than I do. Jade also knows well enough by now that '''time doesn’t actually exist in a literal sense', the way we generally understand it. It’s just one aspect of many, and the complement of her own, Space. It therefore can be neutralized by the introduction of her essence. Reduced to white noise or soft light. The continuum of time is therefore demonstrably an illusion. The field of sequential moments and physical conditions that stretch on and on, resulting in the mirage of loneliness, is pure projection from disproportionate attention given to a single side of one cosmic, polar pair of ideas: time.'' Dirk introduces the theory of how time doesn't exist and is a mere illusion *Epilogues, Meat Timeline, Page 17 None of my friends have noticed it yet, but you have. '''You have the ability to read between the lines, to understand that our lives are blighted by this undercurrent of subtext, of narrative significance.' Anyone paying attention could have guessed by now who’s really telling this story.'' You’re not so innocent either. I’ve caught you leering at some pretty personal moments. Are you having fun being a voyeur? Just violating the shit out of everyone’s privacy? Are these teenage romantic entanglements panning out the way you wanted? They never do. Maybe it helps, being able to see everyone’s thoughts described in plain sight. Broadcasting the internal conflicts, the compromises, the doubts... Does it make it easier for you to accept the emotional faltering, the missteps, the basic inability to reach out and seize the opportunity for happiness repeatedly dangled in their faces? '''Knowing their thoughts are transcribed by a third party, does it fill you with a sense of unease, of sickness, sensing that the observations made of their mental interiors may be tainted?' ''Who the hell do I think I am, I can hear you wondering. You know who I am, of course. The better question is, who do you think you are?' What exactly is so special about you? Nothing, of course. I am specific. I have a name, an agenda, a vision. I am a monolith of concentrated narrative authority, relaying events to you, and swaying them as I see fit. Whereas you are pointedly nonspecific. You are the generalized, impotent witness to all this. You are essentially as beholden to me as those whose lives I describe. I even have the ability to decide what “you” actually means. I can take the “you-ness” away from you, and put it inside another passive mark, such as John Egbert. You didn’t even notice when I did it, and you had no objections then. Why would you object now?'' ''So what makes John so special? '''The answer is something I’m sure you’ve suspected all along but would rather not face, which is: probably nothing. He isn’t special. He’s quite ordinary, I assure you. Boring, even, and getting less interesting by the minute as he’s forced to confront his absolute lack of heroic purpose except as a pawn to be manipulated by a fatalistic reality.'' But I’d also like to make it clear, '''he’s not even that remarkable in his unremarkableness'. He’s simply convenient for it. Anyone can be endowed with this you-ness, if I think it achieves a certain goal. Even if the objective is merely to demonstrate the gambit’s potential, to reveal the effortlessness behind it. To make a show of who matters and who doesn’t, and even if they do matter, for how long and for what purpose, as dictated solely by the allocation of this faculty. You-ness can be stripped from the lowly Egbert just as easily as it was given, and then bestowed upon the mighty Serket, but even then only long enough to dismiss the vainglorious spotlight hog from the narrative forever. Good riddance.'' But I haven’t revealed myself to you just to boast about the abilities arising from the gradual obliteration of the '''constraints on my consciousness'. I’ve only taken a moment to answer a few questions. Not ones I heard you ask—because again, you are nonspecific and therefore do not matter—but ones I imagined you asking. And by imagining these questions, they became less fake, and as such, demanded similarly non-fake answers. No, in truth, the time has come to make my presence known in order to start bringing my plans to fruition. It’s time to get down to fucking business.'' John needs to wake up. Here, Dirk talks about the "You-ness" and how it is linked to "Be the other guy" BUT I'M NOT DONE YET! Ultimate Selves In the Epilouges, Characters acheive "Ultimate Selves", which I'm about to explain on why they are platonic concepts *Epilogues, Candy Timeline, Page 39 OBAMA: '''Identity, sexuality, gender, all that stuff is about as illusory as I am, standing before you here.' ''OBAMA: '''Is this the real me?' Who can really say.'' OBAMA: '''Depends on what real means, or what I even mean when I say “me.”' ''OBAMA: '''For that matter, are you even the real you?' ''OBAMA: Haven’t you been asking yourself that question one way or another all your life? DAVE: yeah OBAMA: '''Believing is the key to understanding the truth underlying the words, the truth underlying the ideas they represent, and the truth underlying who we are as individuals.' ''OBAMA: '''The power of belief, the power of Hope, that’s what endows that which is intangible, ephemeral, or uncertain with a sense of reality.' ''OBAMA: '''It brings focus to the insubstantial, the mirages of the mind, the multiplicity of what is possible, of what could be, and isolates it—concentrates it—to turn it into that which is.' ''OBAMA: '''And the result of that, Dave, is what we call truth.' ''Dave is still crying, but he doesn’t care anymore. The tears are flowing down his face, but he won’t look away. He’s perfectly unashamed of his vulnerability at this moment. The only thing he knows is he needs to listen carefully to every precious syllable. To listen with his ears, his heart, his entire being. OBAMA: T'he truth of oneself can be very specific', if one wills it to be. OBAMA: '''Statements such as, I am gay, I am straight, I am a man, I am a woman, these are statements about an individual that gain strength through the power of belief we invest in them.' ''OBAMA: But there is another more generalized truth about a person that can emerge when such conviction is absent. When the partitions of the mind dissolve,' and the boundaries between everything you are now and everything you might have become begin to fade away.'' More Mentions of of Truth and You-ness. If we go back to Meat Timeline page 26, Dirk talks about how reality is an illusion *Meat Timeline, Page 7 ''ROSE: '''It’s not so much “what is up” as “what is down,” the answer to which is, proverbially: Me.'' ROSE: '''I mean that both physically and philosophically by the way.' ''DIRK: You’re down philosophically? ROSE: Yes. DIRK: '''I’m not sure what that actually means.' ''ROSE: '''What doesn’t it mean, Dirk.' Rose and Dirk have knowledge on metatextual things in existence ''ROSE: Years of refining my Seer of Light powers have cursed me with what is approaching near infinite prescience. '''Dwelling in this idyllic post-canon realm has worn down the barriers separating my primary consciousness from the memories and experiences of all my doomed alternate selves,' which were forgotten and discarded over the due course of our journey.'' ROSE: As I approach the realization of my Ultimate Self, I cannot stop the extant knowledge from seeping in. I am plagued by near constant visions from the less fortunate versions of myself, as well as a' broadening view of the metatextual nature of our existence.'' ''ROSE: '''Day by day I get closer to comprehending the full picture of the narrative.'' ROSE: However, I am still trapped in this limited body. There is only so much strain that my very finite synapses can take. ROSE: '''It drains all of my energy to keep my consciousness focused on relevant events, but even then I am losing my ability to discern what is and is not canonically relevant, let alone what is also true or essential.' ''ROSE: And all of this is making me incredibly fucking sick. DIRK: Oh. Is that all? ROSE: ... DIRK: Well, in the spirit of full disclosure, DIRK: Same. Again, Rose has knowledge of Metatext *Meat Timeline, Page 37 ROSE: No, I don’t... I don’t need it. ROSE: But I’d... ROSE: I’d like to have it. Some of it. ROSE: Just the important things... ROSE: '''The memories that matter most.' ''DIRK: '''We’re going to make new memories.' ''DIRK: We have countless millennia ahead of us. The entire breadth of infinity. DIRK: The past seven years on this planet are cosmically irrelevant. When we get where we’re going, '''you won’t even want to remember this benighted rock anymore.' Here, Normal beings can't touch the memories of Ultimate Selves Finally, Page 8006 ''DAVEPETASPRITE^2: B33 < '''everything that ever happens to every version of you is an important part of your ultimate self... like a superceding bodyless and timeless persona that crosses the boundaries of paradox space' and unlike god tiers or bubble ghosts or whatever, it really IS immortal '' Davepeta said that Ultimate Selves are beings that crosses the boundries of Paradox Space, and is a bodyless, timeless, and immortal entity Conclusion Homestuck contains platonic concepts, and these are true platonic concepts. It talks about how everything is an Idea, and how time isn't real. It covers everything in Platonic Concept theory. Fin. Category:Blog posts